narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of Heiwa - Beginning
A Hero Is Born Most of the villagers stood outside Kirigakure awaiting the birth of a Kirigakure-born Uchiha. The emotions were varying; some were anxious and scared, some were excited and happy, some were filled with jealous whilst some were enigmatic. The Hospital was quiet, its silence only broken by the random screams of the mother, Maki Uchiha. As soon as the child was conceived, the mother and doctor's eyes widened in shock at the eyes of this Uchiha, the Sharingan, which was active from birth, albeit with no tomoe. The mother called this a blessing and decided to name the boy 'Heiwa', the favourate word of his grandfather. When Maki arrived home from the hospital in a weakened state as a mob appeared, in a fit to rid the mist of 'Evil Uchihas'. "Maki, you and your evil clan are no longer welcomed in this village. You are an infestation and for that, you shall both die!" a single shinobi spoke, seemingly leading the mob. The people agreed in unison, going for the attack towards Maki. "The people who would stoop so low that they'd kill a child because he had a blessing they did not have, now that is what's truly evil!" Maki yelled. Retorting their statement, she battled these shinobi and civil singlehandedly. Kunais flunged from various angles as Maki deflected every single one with her eyes closed. Opening her eyes, her Sharingan has sprung into existence and everything seemed slower. Two shinobi attempted a drop kick to her left and right shoulder, which she easily anticipated with her eyes, turning his body sideways as the shinobi missed. Feeling immense pain, the two ninja's heads lowered to see kunai's put deep into the leg used to kick, before fainting. She formed handseals at a normal pace as her chest puffed out, then back to normal as she expelled thousands of miniature flaming orbs, bombarding the small fireballs to the mob, until only a single one remained. However, Maki, due to his childbirth, was highly fatigued and weak. As The remaining ninja took a kunai in a fit to kill Heiwa, calling him a bastard and drawing nearer to end the baby's life without remorse. As he reached the child, he was suddenly incapacitated, as a tomoe sprung to life within the child's glowing red eyes, chakra flowing within it rapidly. Five more shinobi arrived at the scene, as the smoke had garnered attention in the village. This shinobi were clad in ANBU uniform, making their identities less of a mystery. "Let's kill 'em... We'll tell the Mizukage they were already like that... Uchihas make me sick." one of them spoke as the other shinobi nodded. Upon taking a step closer, he froze as his eyes widened. In what seemed like a complete frozen state, the natural speed of which one could only dream of. There, infront of the Five shinobi, appeared Utsuro Uchiha with speeds deemed instantaneous and inhumane. His chrimson eyes glowed with a plus pattern as he glared at them. "Leave..." The monotone Utsuro spoke as they fled, knowing of the true dangers of facing his immense power.